


Because Your Smile, I Was Promised

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki baru menyadari perasaannya setelah melihat senyum yang diulas oleh Satsuki. Lalu, ia berjanji untuk melindungi gadis itu seutuhnya. | Untuk challenge "Harus Dengan Kata"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Your Smile, I Was Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Untuk challenge "Harus Dengan Kata" dari kaoruishinomori

Dalam kamus Aomine Daiki, kata candu bukan bermakna obat-obatan terlarang, melainkan senyum hangat yang tersunggingkan oleh Momoi Satsuki. Ia mencintai Momoi Satsuki. Daiki tidak bisa mengingkari garis takdirnya sekeras apapun ia melawan. Klise, memang. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengorbankan dirinya sebagai sang pelindung untuk Satsuki.

Sungguh, Daiki telah dibuat bingung sendiri oleh perasaanya.

Namun Daiki sadar, bahwa gadis itu tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai sosok pelindungnya, melainkan hanya teman kecil yang tidak bisa hidup mandiri tanpanya. Daiki terasa dibodohi—Daiki memang bodoh. Satsuki tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, karena tendensi gadis itu untuk melihat Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Aomine Daiki.

Rekan satu timnya di Teikou, si pemain bayangan yang ia temukan saat ada rumor hantu bermain basket di sekolahnya (saat itu Daiki terkejut bukan main akan kemunculannya.)

Daiki kerap kali menyakiti gadis itu. Kesalahannya tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Akan tetapi, gadis itu selalu memaafkannya. Tidak kira-kira hingga ia menyadari suatu hal : Satsuki tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya.

Daiki memang belum pernah melihat gadis itu menitihkan air mata di depannya (setidaknya saat mereka beranjak dewasa bersama-sama.)

Hingga suatu ketika kesalahan fatal ia lakukan.

Ketika itu, Daiki menyadari dalang di balik ia tidak diizinkan bermain saat semifinal dan final Inter-High. Satsuki tahu ia mengalami cidera. Gadis itu tidak menginginkan hal lebih parah menimpa dirinya.

Tetapi, apa daya. Daiki terlanjur tenggelam dalam egonya. Kesempatannya untuk melawan (mantan) kaptennya saat di Teikou hancur sudah. Ia memberontak, rekan-rekannya mencoba mengendalikannya. Akan tetapi, keputusan pelatih untuk tidak memainkannya sudah bulat. Dengan segala cara Daiki melakukan negosiasi bersama pelatih, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Mungkin otaknya sedang bekerja atau instingnya sedang berniat membantu, kakinya bergerak untuk mencari seseorang yang diyakininya mengetahui segalanya.

Ia harus mencari Momoi Satsuki.

Saat itu, hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo. Di depan _gymnasium_ ia berpapasan dengan Satsuki. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Tanpa sadar ia telah membentak gadis itu. Berkata kasar tanpa memedulikan dampak setelahnya. Daiki mengira bahwa gadis itu akan meminta maaf atas kesalahhnya, tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Satsuki melemparnya dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya, tepat pada wajahnya. Saat itu pula, Daiki baru menyadari: sepasang netra Satsuki berkaca-kaca, menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Untuk pertama kalinya Daiki merasakan kegusaran di luar permainan basket. Nyeri pada dada ia rasakan, meskipun sekilas.

Lebih bodohnya, Daiki tidak bisa mencegah Satsuki yang berlari menembus derasnya rintik air. Ia hanya mampu mengulurkan tangan, bukan menariknya. Ia hanya memandang hampa, bukannya mengejar dan meminta maaf.

Detik itu pula, Daiki sadar ada yang salah dengan pikirannya.

* * *

 

Daiki harus belajar mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang lain. Pasalnya, ia telah disadarkan oleh tim sekolah baru yang di dalamnya terdapat mantan bayangan di Teikou yang telah menemukan _partner_ -nya. Yang dahulunya mendeklarasikan diri untuk mengalahkannya. Karena merekalah, ia tidak akan menggumamkan kata-kata kebanggaannya—yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku.

Kehampaan di tengah atmosfer kekalahan memang menyesakkan. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal serupa. Ia mendadak linglung, dadanya terasa tertekan, dan kepalanya pening bukan main.

Meski awalnya terasa berat, namun pada akhirnya Daiki bisa menerimanya. Kesempatan itu pula ia melakukan salam perpisahan kepada mantan si pemain keenam dari Teikou.

Daiki tahu bahwa dirinya telah terlempar kembali pada sosoknya dahulu sebelum kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pertengahan tahun keduanya di Teikou.

Waktu itu, euforia bermain basket lenyap, semakin tertiup angin dengan keputusan pelatih yang mengizinkannya untuk tidak berlatih asalkan kata menang ada di genggamannya (di mana Daiki telah meremehkan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang senantiasa mengejarnya.)

Ia merelakan kekalahan, membuka jalan untuk tim yang baru saja mengalahkannya. Kala itu, Daiki tidak pernah tahu ada seseorang yang meneteskan air mata. Tangis yang maknanya tersirat.

Ia butuh udara segar. Maka dari itu, usai berbaris Daiki lantas menghilang dari ruang ganti sekolahnya. Berbaring di tengah udara musim dingin lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mendengar salam perpisahan dari kelas tiga.

Pikirannya terlanjur kosong. Langit malam Tokyo tampak tak seindah biasanya. Tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu istirahat, tetapi setiap kali memejamkan mata, pertandingan yang baru saja dilewatinya terulang lagi. Yah, Daiki tidak mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya, malah ia membenci hal itu.

Daiki memikirkan hal itu seperti orang gila. Efek dari kekalahan apakah sesakit ini? Oh, Daiki membutuhkan ketenangan.

“Ah, ketemu juga!”

Daiki memicingkan mata, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya. Ia sudah siap kena omelannya. “Jangan berjalan-jalan sendirian. Ayolah, kita kembali ke tim.”

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut terdiam sejenak. Hendak meminta maaf atas kejadian lampau, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah sebuah ajakan, “Satsuki, apa kau punya waktu luang?”

“ _Um_ , aku ada waktu luang,” Satsuki membalasnya gagap, ada yang janggal. “Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku?” Daiki tidak menjawab. Ia melewati gadis itu, membuatnya menggembungkan pipi, protes.

“Aku ingin membeli sepatu basket baru. Latihan.”

Senyum tipis Satsuki ulaskan. “Ayo, Dai-chan! Tapi traktir aku makan, ya!”

Dai-chan, ya? Sudah lama sekali Daiki tidak mendengar pelafalan nama itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan Satsuki di belakangnya. Pada akhirnya tidak ada permintaan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Daiki.

Sepertinya Aomine Daiki juga membutuhkan pelajaran bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepada seorang gadis.

* * *

 

Realita ia telah melabuhkan perasaan pada Satsuki timbul ketika malam bulan Desember, di mana salju pertama turun di Tokyo. Saat itu, tanpa sadar ia memiliki perasaan untuk melindungi Satsuki. Perasaan untuk selalu di sampingnya (atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu yang mengekori kemanapun langkahnya.)

Keduanya memilih menghangatkan diri terlebih dahulu dalam kafe. _Coffe latte_ dan secangkir coklat panas mereka pilih. Satsuki melirik ke luar, mengaduk pesanannya sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, sedangkan Daiki lebih menyesapi cangkir.

Hampir setegah jam waktu berlalu, tapi tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta.

“Nah, Satsuki,” pada akhirnya Daiki lah yang memulai, Satsuki menatapnya lurus. “Kau sudah melihat berita di televisi?”

Yang ditanya menaikan satu alis. “Berita tentang apa?”

Daiki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menolehkan kepala ke luar jendela, lalu disangga dengan tangannya. “Tidak jadi.”

Satsuki dibuat bingung. Ia menelengkan kepala, masih menatap kawan kecilnya itu. “Dai-chan aneh.” Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali memainkan pesanannya. Sendok di tangannya berputar lambat, lantas berhenti ketika suara kursi tergeser.

Daiki beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja. “Aku bosan. Lebih baik berjalan-jalan di luar.”

“Tunggu aku, Dai-chan!” Satsuki menyusul langkah Daiki cepat, mengekorinya seperti anak ayam.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika keduanya keluar bersama. Mereka melangkah ke pusat keramaian.

Mata gadis itu terpana pada toko yang memamerkan aneka aksesoris kesukaanya, dan ia tidak mengetahui jika Daiki sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka terpisah dalam kerumunan manusia.

“Oi, Satsuki. Lebih baik kita pulang, sudah larut malam.“ Daiki tidak memperoleh jawaban. “Satsuki?” Ia menoleh dari balik bahu. Matanya melebar, tidak ada sosok gadis itu. Kalut, takut, khawatir bercampur. Daiki berbalik arah, siapa tahu ia akan menemukan Satsuki.

Ia berlari, tidak peduli protes orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Daiki kalap, bisa-bisanya gadis itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Bagaimana jika ia dalam kondisi bahaya? Bagaimana jika Daiki terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya? Daiki terus merutuki kelalaiannya.

“Satsuki! Oi, Satsuki!” Daiki berteriak layaknya orang tak terkendali. Biarlah orang-orang menganggapnya seperti itu. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada gadis itu. Ia berjanji bila gadis itu ketemu ia akan menjaganya dengan caranya sendiri.

Daik terus melangkahkan kaki, hingga menghentikannya di dekat taman yang ia yakini Satsuki ada di sini. Dan, instingnya kali ini benar.

Sorot lampu taman menampakkan seorang gadis tengah merundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Daiki mendekatinya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memalingkan muka dari si pemuda.

Daiki menaikkan alisnya sebelah. “Satsuki?”

Gadis itu masih tidak menjawab ketika Daiki mendekat. Daiki langsung terperenjat ketika mendengar bentakan keluar dari mulut Satsuki, “Aomine-kun _no baka_!”

“Oi! Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu? Aku juga baru datang!”

“Kau sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku?

“Kau kira aku bisa menemukanmu di tengah lautan manusia, hah?!” Daiki membuang napas, kasar. “Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan berkeliaran sendiri, menyusahkan!” Daiki lekas menggigit bibirnya, ekspresi menyedihkan keluar lagi dari wajahnya.

Ia mencoba memanggil, “Satsu—“

“Terserah! Aku tidak peduli lagi!” Gadis beranjak dari kursi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. “Lebih baik aku tidak ikut bersamamu, kau selalu ke tempat yang berhubungan dengan basket. _Baka basket_!”

Satsuki memilih langkah seribu, namun Daiki tidak. Ia berusaha menarik lengan gadis itu, tetapi gagal karena penepisan keras darinya.

Daiki mendecih ketika Satsuki menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia mendadak frustasi, tingkahnya tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, setidaknya menjaga Satsuki dari kejauhan jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkannya keluyuran.

Akan tetapi, Daiki kembali kehilangan jejaknya. Ia yakin Satsuki hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, tetapi kenapa gadis itu bisa menghilang dengan cepat? Daiki tidak pernah mengharapkan kondisi seperti ini.

* * *

 

Satsuki tidak pernah tahu jika idenya untuk melarikan diri dari Daiki akan berujung seperti sekarang; terjebak dalam lingkaran para orang jahat tidak memiliki pekerjaan di jalan sepi nan gelap.

“Nah, Nona. Tidak baik berjalan-jalan sendirian pada malam hari.”

“Beruntunglah kau bertemu dengan kami,” lelaki jangkung menyeringai, Satsuki risih jadinya. “Berikan barang-barangmu atau—“

“Tidak akan!” Satsuki menggertak, tetapi tak berbuah apapun. Malah semakin melebarkan senyum di ketiga lelaki di depannya.

Satsuki seorang gadis, sedikit mustahil untuk menghadapi tiga orang layaknya serigala menemukan mangsanya. Ia terpojok, pikirannya mencari jalan setidaknya bisa lari.

Ia lekas mengambil barang dalam tas yang sekiranya dapat memukul mundur mereka. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pensil kayu yang biasa dikenakannya. Ia mengacungkan benda itu seolah pisau yang mampu mengancam nyawa.

“Pffft—Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pensil itu, Nona?” goda salah satu dari mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Tangan lelaki jangkung memegang tangannya, semakin kencang hingga membuat Satsuki merintih kesakitan.

Tanpa basa-basi Satsuki mengarahkan benda di tangannya sembarang arah. Tak diduga, benda itu berhasil melukai tangan yang menggenggamnya, otomatis lepas. Satsuki tidak membuang kesempatan, lekas berlari sambil merapalkan kata,

“Dai-chan, tolong!”

* * *

 

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya, Daiki belum menemukan gadis itu.

Ia menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Gelapnya langit semakin memperburuk pandangannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia tidak akan memaafkan gadis itu jika bertindak gegabah.

“Dai-chan, tolong!”

Daiki terbeliak, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sumber suara. Daiki hafal betul. Dan beruntungnya ia bertemu dengannya.

Momoi Satsuki, dalam keadaan sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik. Gadis itu langsung jatuh ke pelukan Daiki. Tubuhnya dan bibirnya gemetar, genggaman pada mantel Daiki semakin erat. Belum sempat ia bertanya, muncul ketiga orang tak dikenal dari mulut gang.

Daiki langsung tahu alasan dibalik tingkah laku Satsuki.

“Satsuki, lepas,” bisiknya, membuat Satsuki mendongak untuk menatap Daiki. Satsuki tidak berkutik. Ia bergegas melepas genggamannya.

“Oi, oi. Ternyata Nona itu memiliki kekasih! Uh, romantis sekali!” Salah satu di antara mereka bersiul keras, lalu tertawa keras bersama.

Pria bertubuh tambun langsung terpaku ketika Daiki berjalan ke arah mereka. “Bos, di-dia Aomine Daiki! _Monster_ dari Akademi Touou!”

Temannya yang bertubuh lebih kurus lekas menghentikan tawanya. “A-aku pernah dengar! Dia bukan manusia kalau bermain basket! Se-sebaiknya kita tidak mencari masalah dengannya, Bos!”

“Hah? Kalian bicara apa?” Pria yang memakai topi itu mencibir. “Dia cuma manusia biasa seperti kita! Tidak ada yang—“ ia memutuskan perkataannya tatkala mendapatkan tatapan penuh tekanan dari Daiki yang mulai mendekati mereka.

“Kalian mengataiku _monster_? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu,” pemuda berambut biru tua itu menyahut malas sambil mengusap tengkuknya. “Tidak punya sopan santun.”

“Apa katamu?!”

“Kau sudah tuli?” tangannya yang bebas menggaruk malas telinganya. “Tidak punya sopan santun,” Daiki mengulang perkataanya tanpa ragu.

Pria bertopi membuang ludah. “Sialan kau!” sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah Daiki, namun dengan mudah ditangkapnya.

Senyum miring tersungging. Ia membuang kasar tangan di genggamannya.

Ketiga pria itu bergidik ketika melihat sepasang iris yang menunjukkan amarah. “Cih, lain kali akan kuberi kau pelajaran, bocah!” Pria bertopi berbalik, meninggalkan Daiki sambil mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat kepada temannya untuk tidak perlu melayani.

“Dengan senang hati,” teriak Daiki, lebih terdengar tidak mengindahkan hal itu. Ia langsung menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan mendekapnya erat. “Satsuki?”

“Maaf, Dai-chan.” Satsuki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap pemain kunci Touou itu. “Sudah merepotkanmu.”

“Aku kebetulan lewat sini,” ia membohong perasaanya. Tangannya melepas dekapan Satsuki secara paksa, namun yang didapat adalah dekapan yang mengerat. Daiki menghela napas panjang, menimbulkan kepulan asap putih tipis. “Satsuki—“

“Sekali saja, Dai-chan.” Suaranya terdengar menyedihkan, Daiki menjadi serba salah jika seperti ini posisinya.

Suasana kembali canggung, di mana gadis berambut merah muda itu masih menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Daiki memasukan kedua tangan dalam saku, mendengus tidak suka. “Kau merepotkan, Satsuki.”

Daiki memutar tubuhnya paksa. Gadis itu tampak terkejut atas aksinya. Tangan besarnya membawa Satsuki untuk menyandarkan kepala pada dadanya, membuatnya suasanya semakin hening.

Remasan kecil kembali terasa pada jaket pemuda berambut biru tua itu. Namun kali ini diiringi dengan air yang membasahinya. Daiki tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa dalam keadaan sekarang.

Ia hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

Di bawah langit malam yang mulai menurunkan butir salju putih, kedua insan itu saling menukar kehangatan tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap. Pun akhirnya Daiki mengakui perasaannya dan membiarkannya terbawa angin musim salju.

Detik itu juga, Aomine Daiki berjanji dalam sunyi. Melindungi gadis yang sering direpotkannya. Ia juga rela tidak pernah ditatap lebih dari teman masa kecilnya yang bodoh dan gila basket.

Semua demi Momoi Satsuki.

Demi menjaga senyum yang telah menjadi candu dalam hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> ... saya nulis ini untuk balikin mood nulis dan hilangin webe. Jadi, hasilnya super duper berantakan o(-(  
>  Maafkan saya, Ras. Terima kasih udah membuat challenge yang sanggup buat aku balikin mood nulis lagi, bhay.


End file.
